


Cardigans

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, Plot? What Plot?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: A story of FitzSimmons finding their way back to Earth, and back to cardigans.





	Cardigans

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing 5x06 fic? Probably not.

He found her curled up on the bed when he got home, asleep. She hadn’t even climbed under the duvet, and there was an open book lying next to her. It seemed as if she had tried to wait up for him, but had been unable to, falling asleep instead.

He smiled as he slipped off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and got into his pyjamas before sliding into the bed next to her, being careful not to wake her as he wrapped her in the duvet. She mumbled something slightly in her sleep and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

They had been back on Earth for just over a year now, and had been married just as long. They had left S.H.I.E.L.D., deciding that it was for the best, that they had been through too much. And they didn’t want to lose each other, not again. Not anymore. Nobody objected to their decision, no one tried to talk them out of it, if anything Coulson seemed to encourage it. They still kept in touch with their team, after all the time they had spent together, after all they had went through together, they had become like family.

And now, now the two of them were going to have their own family, Jemma already in her third trimester. They had been trying, but they had never expected it to happen as quick as it had done. They had both been delighted, over the moon with excitement, and once they had gotten over the first few worries (some that still lingered to this day but something that both their parents told them was natural), they had gotten straight into planning, Jemma finding her rhythm making colour coded lists and using separate notebook for separate things.

They were only two months away now, Jemma due to have her baby at the end of the year. It was a girl, they had both decided that they wanted to know the sex, they had waited long enough to get their happy ending that they decided simply that they didn’t want to wait anymore.

It was when Fitz was pulling back from his kiss that Jemma’s eyes fluttered open, and she smiled up at him. “I missed you,” she said.

He smiled back down at her, placing another kiss on her forehead. Her voice was heavy with sleep, and though it wasn’t overly late, it was later than Fitz normally came home at; the tech shop where he was working had been insane that day, everyone coming to him to get their products checked and fixed when the latest Apple issue made itself known. “I missed you too,” he told her, allowing the back of his fingers to trail down her cheek, gently caressing her.

“The Monkey missed you too,” she joked, allowing one hand to come and rest on her bump, feeling the gentle flutters in it.

“Did she?” he asked, watching as she pulled back the duvet, and took his hands, resting them on her swollen abdomen too. No matter how many times he felt them, the tiny kicks, he never got over them. Never got over the fact that he was going to be a father, that he and Jemma had created the greatest thing they had ever created together.

Jemma nodded. “We both missed you today.”

“I’m off the next two days,” he told her, leaning in and kissing her, something that she returned. “You said you wanted to go for lunch tomorrow?”

She nodded again. “Please?”

“Of course.” And then he noticed what she was wearing, what was keeping her warm. One of his cardigans. “Is that?” he asked, stopping when a blush crept across her cheeks.

He hadn’t worn them in years, only falling back into them once they had escaped to Perthshire, once they had begun their happily ever after. He didn’t realise just how much he had missed wearing them, and every day, he found one that had went missing, where Jemma had stolen it.

“They’re warm,” she tried to insist, but he knew the real reason that she worn them. They reminded her of him. They smelt (mostly) like him. They were a comfort, a hug from him when he couldn’t physically hug her. Not that he complained, he loved seeing her in them. “And besides Peggy loves them…”

“Peggy?”

“I was… I was thinking about some names, and I’ve just been, I’ve been testing them out. I wanted to see what would work. And Peggy…”

“As in Peggy Carter?”

Jemma’s blush deepened. He knew her love for the other woman, just how much she looked up to Peggy Carter.

“I like it,” he told her, meaning it. Because they had been struggling with names for a while. “Peggy FitzSimmons?”

“Peggy _Violet_ FitzSimmons,” Jemma corrected, watching as his eyes widened.

“After mum?”

Jemma nodded, knowing how much that this meant to Fitz. “If you like it…”

“I love it, I really love it,” he told her. “What does Monkey think?” He dipped his head, and pressed his lips to the bump, his lips warm against her skin. “Do you like it? Peggy Violet?”

More fluttering as he placed a kiss there, and he just looked up at his wife, eyes hopeful. “I think she likes it.”

She just rolled her own. “Ugh Fitz.” But before she could say much more, he had moved once more, pulling her in for yet another kiss.

She didn’t complain though, she enjoyed being there, being with him. Pulling apart, he nuzzled her nose with his own. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied, curling in close to him, and allowing herself to be held by him as a yawn escaped her and sleep, once again, claimed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out, I really hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
